Question: Simplify the expression. $(-2r+2)(4r+6)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${-2r+2}$ onto the ${4r}$ and ${6}$ $ = {4r}({-2r+2}) + {6}({-2r+2})$ Then distribute the ${4r}.$ $ = ({4r} \times {-2r}) + ({4r} \times {2}) + {6}({-2r+2})$ $ = -8r^{2} + 8r + {6}({-2r+2})$ Then distribute the ${6}$ $ = -8r^{2} + 8r + ({6} \times {-2r}) + ({6} \times {2})$ $ = -8r^{2} + 8r - 12r + 12$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -8r^{2} - 4r + 12$